Shell Bell
|} Shell Bell (Japanese: かいがらのすず Shell Bell) is a type of held item introduced in Generation III that gradually restores . It is made from s and s. In the core series Price |N/A| 100}} |N/A| 2,000}} |} |} Effect Generation III Whenever the Pokémon holding it deals damage with a move, it restores equal to 1/8 of the damage dealt (rounded down, but not less than 1). It will not restore HP if the move inflicts no damage (e.g. using on a Pokémon with 1 HP). If the holder uses a multi-strike move, it recovers HP after each strike, considering the damage from that strike only. and do not activate the Shell Bell. The Shell Bell activates even if the move only hits a Pokémon's . If a Pokémon steals a Shell Bell with or , it will recover HP for the use of that move that stole the Shell Bell. The Shell Bell activates after the holder recovers HP with a or takes damage from recoil and . Generation IV If the holder uses a multi-strike move, it recovers HP after the last strike, considering the damage from all of the strikes at once. The Shell Bell will not activate if the move only hits a Pokémon's . The Shell Bell can heal a Pokémon regardless of . Generation V onward The Shell Bell activates even if the move only hits a Pokémon's . The Shell Bell cannot heal a Pokémon affected by . If a Pokémon steals a Shell Bell with , it will recover HP for the use of that move that stole the Shell Bell. The Shell Bell activates before , so even if a Pokémon's held Shell Bell is stolen by Pickpocket it still restores HP for that move. The Shell Bell activates after the holder takes damage from and the Rocky Helmet. Description |A hold item that restores HP upon striking the foe.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. The holding Pokémon regains some HP upon striking the foe.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. The holder's HP is restored a little every time it inflicts damage.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. The holder regains a little HP every time it inflicts damage on others.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Shoal Cave (exchange four Shoal Salts and four Shoal Shells) |- | | | Mt. Battle (8,000 Poké Coupons) |- | | Hearthome City | |- | | | |- | | Driftveil City | |- | | Humilau City, Driftveil City | |- | | Dendemille Town | |- | | | Shoal Cave (exchange four Shoal Salts and four Shoal Shells) |- | | Hau'oli City | Battle Royal Dome (48 BP) |- | | Hau'oli City | Battle Royal Dome (48 BP) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon: Magikarp Jump In Pokémon: Magikarp Jump, Shell Bell is a Friendship Item that can be purchased for 500 . It summons as a helper Pokémon. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=かいがらのすず Shell Bell |zh_yue=貝殼之鈴 |zh_cmn=貝殼之鈴 / 贝壳之铃 |fr=Grelot Coque |de=Seegesang |es=Camp. Concha Campana Concha |it=Conchinella |ko=조개껍질방울 Jogaekkeopjil Bang-ul |vi=Chuông vỏ sò }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation III **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:In-battle effect items Category:HP-restoring items de:Seegesang es:Campana concha fr:Grelot Coque it:Strumenti con effetti in lotta#Conchinella ja:かいがらのすず zh:贝壳之铃（道具）